Fatal Attraction
by piperandleo4eva
Summary: The summer after Emma's junior year season 5 Sean returns to town and she's not sure how to feel. Meanwhile, Alex is back with Jay, and that's sure to work well.


Fatal Attraction

(outside the Dot, day)

MANNY: I miss Craig.

EMMA: Shut up. You're whining.

MANNY: Don't tell me to shut up. Your boyfriend is here. Mine is like a million miles away in Vancouver. I have a right to be whiny.

EMMA: So go whine to someone else. I don't want to hear it.

MANNY: I have no one else to whine to. Darcy's at church camp, and everyone else is on vacation. You're here, so I'm whining to you. Why are you so snippy anyway?

EMMA: Sean's back.

MANNY: No!

EMMA: Yes. And I don't know how to act around him. I mean, the last time I saw him, he was crying to his mom in Wasaga Beach.

MANNY: Not exactly manly.

EMMA: He was nearly killed. He might have accidentally killed Rick. I think he has a right to cry a little.

MANNY: Whoa, chill out. I thought you didn't even like the guy. He did steal Snake's laptop and some media equipment in Grade 9.

EMMA: Yeah, but he saved by life in Grade 10. He stood in front of Rick's gun to save me. That's like the most amazing thing you can ever do for a person. How do I act around him now?

MANNY: Act like it never happened. You're alive and going out with Peter now. Sean can just hang with that loser, Jay.

EMMA: I can't just ignore him, Manny. I owe him more than that.

MANNY: Come on Emma. You don't owe him anything at all.

(in the ravine, day)

JAY: I'm so glad you got over that lesbian kick, Alex. It'll be just like old times again.

ALEX: Yeah, old times were great. We stole stuff, you slept with my best friend, you gave me gonorrhea, yeah, those were great times.

JAY: Look, Alex, shit happens. But the past's the past. You got your revenge by being lesbo for a couple of months and hanging around with that fag, Marco. Now we're back, and everything will be cool again. Sean's back from Wasaga, and we'll get the old crew together again. What do you say, party here tonight?

ALEX: (resignedly) Sure. Why not?

(Simpson-Nelson residence, night)

(Doorbell rings)

EMMA: I'll get it! It's probably Peter.

SNAKE (off camera): Tell him to come in. Your mom wants to say hi.

(Emma opens the door. We see Sean standing there)

SEAN: Hi.

(Emma says nothing.)  
SEAN: I'm…um…glad you didn't move. I would've had a tough time finding you then.

(Emma is still speechless.)

SEAN: Nice conversation we're having through the doorway, huh? Mind if I come in?

EMMA: What are you doing here?

SEAN: I was back in town and I figured I'd drop by. You know, say hello to someone I haven't seen for over a year and a half?

EMMA: Whose fault is that?

SEAN: Okay, I deserve that. But-

EMMA: Sean, you can't just drop in on me. I have a life, I have plans…

SEAN: Well, see, that's just what I came to talk to you about. There's this party in the ravine that I have to drop in at, but I thought that maybe afterward we could go see a movie or something.

(Peter comes up behind Sean)

PETER: Emma, hi. I thought we had a date?

EMMA: We do. Sean, this is my boyfriend, Peter. Peter, this is Sean. He was just leaving.

SEAN: Yeah, I was. I just need to talk to Emma for a second first.

PETER: Okay Em, I'll wait for you in the car. (He leaves)

SEAN: I'm sorry Emma, I should have called first. I will next time. Tomorrow night I have something with Jay, but maybe Monday?

EMMA: One, I said I have a boyfriend. Two, don't come here ever again. Three, never, ever, mention the ravine or that rat Jay to me. And when you see him, tell the bastard to go f himself. (She leaves, slamming the door behind her. She gets into Peter's car and they drive off, leaving Sean staring after them from the doorstep.)

(The ravine, night. A party is in progress. Jay and Alex are sitting on the hood of a car drinking beer. Sean enters and stalks over to Jay.)

JAY: Sean, my main man, back from Wasaga! What's going on?

(Sean pulls Jay off the car and pins him against a tree.)

SEAN: What'd you do to Emma, Jay?

JAY: I don't know what you're talking about.

SEAN: Yes, Jay, you do. You did something to her here, something bad. Something bad enough for her to tell you to f yourself. So I'll ask again Jay. What did you do to Emma?

JAY: Let go. (Sean doesn't) I'll tell you, I promise. Just let go. (Sean relents and lets go.) After you left, I had oral sex down here with a bunch of girls, including Amy, Alex, and yes, Emma. Emma wanted to, I swear. I mean, I knew she was a little messed up from the Rick thing, but…Anyway, then Alex went to the doctor and she found out that she had gonorrhea. Amy, Emma and ever other girl I had sex with had it too. Then I got kicked out of school, and…

SEAN: How could you?

JAY: Look, I said that Emma wanted to. But afterward…I wished I hadn't done it. I still wish that I hadn't done it. What do you care anyway? I thought that Ellie was your girl. You did get that tattoo, same as me.

ALEX: Tattoo?

JAY: Yeah, tattoos. (He takes off his shirt and shows her his. The name Alex is scrawled across his chest.) Show us yours, Sean. (Sean doesn't.) Come on, Sean, maybe Alex could put n a good word to Ellie for you.

SEAN: You want to see it Jay? Do you really want to see my tattoo? (Jay nods) Well, here it is! (Sean pulls off his shirt to reveal his tattoo, which reads "Emma") That's why I care Jay. I love her. And because of you, she's never going to speak to me again. (He stalks out as Alex looks on thoughtfully.)

(Simpson-Nelson residence, the next day)

(Alex walks up to the door and rings the bell)

(Emma opens the door)

EMMA: Hello? (does double take) Oh, it's you. (tries to close the door, but Alex sticks her foot in the door's way) Okay, I'll bite. What do you want?

ALEX: I promise, this will be fast.

EMMA: It had better be.

ALEX: Look, I don't like you any more than you like me. However, I have something to tell you. We can either make it quick and painless, or long and painful. You pick.

EMMA: Just talk.

ALEX: Okay, I saw Sean last night in the ravine.

EMMA: Big surprise, Sean hanging out in the ravine with you and Jay.

ALEX: Am I telling you what happened or are you telling me? Continuing, Sean shoved Jay against a tree and had him recap the gonorrhea outbreak of a year and a half ago.

EMMA: Oh no.

ALEX: Oh yes. But wait, here's the kicker. Apparently, Jay and Sean got tattoos with the names of the girls they loved. Guess whose name is branded across Sean's chest for all of eternity?

EMMA: No, no, you're lying.

ALEX: Don't I wish. Anyway, I thought that Sean was going to kill Jay over you last night. Pity he didn't. But Sean's a good guy. And I never thought I'd say this, but you got screwed by Jay too, and speaking from personal experience, you're going to need a good person after that. (She looks off distractedly)

EMMA: Did you find one?

ALEX: One what? A good person? Yeah, but it didn't work out.

EMMA: I'm sorry.

ALEX: Don't be. I don't want your pity. I chose to go back to Jay. Just…you do better. You go find that good person that you need. Go see Sean. (She turns to leave)

EMMA: Alex? (Alex turns back) Why are you doing this?

ALEX: I don't know, I'm a masochist? (She grins) Jay's going to be pissed off.

EMMA: Why stay with him if you don't even like him?

ALEX: I did mention being a masochist, didn't I? Bye. (She leaves. Emma watches her go, and then closes the door.

(Alex's house, day)

(Alex walks into the living room. Jay is sitting on the couch watching TV.)

JAY: Where have you been? I've been waiting.

ALEX: How did you even get in?

JAY: Your mom let me in on her way out. So where were you?

ALEX: You don't own me.

JAY: What's that supposed to mean?

ALEX: I don't have to tell you where I go all the time.

JAY: I didn't ask about all the time; I asked about this time.

ALEX: Just lay off.

JAY: What is it with people this week? First Sean, now you? Is there something in the water?

ALEX: I said to lay off.

JAY: Lexie, do you want to be with me or not? 'Cause if you don't, I can find someone else.

ALEX: Who else? Who else would come back to you after you gave lots of people a social disease? After you got kicked out of school? Me, that's who. I came crawling back to you because I have nowhere else to go. Who else is like that?

(long pause)

JAY: So was that a yes or a no?

ALEX: (sighs) Yes.

(Sean's apartment, day)

(A knock on the door is heard)

(Sean comes into view. He's wearing jeans but no shirt. His tattoo is clearly visible.)


End file.
